Jimmy Cooper
Personality Jimmy is basically the prankster in a group. He is humorous and sneaky. He is well-known in school for stealing stuffs, which eventually got him booted out from school several times. But still, he is a loyal friend. He sometimes steal stuffs for his friends when they need help. He is also somehow athletic. History Sophia works at a sportswear store near a football stadium in Detroit, Michigan when she was still in university. She needs the money to pay for her fees and rents. One normal busy afternoon, she was arranging the shoes at the store when suddenly she was greeted by a tall, fairly thin man in a hoodie. As the guy asking for a pair of running shoes, she found him attractive in a way. After numerous thinking, she decides to chat with him, and eventually asked for his phone number. Soon enough, they became from two strangers to couples. The mysterious guy always went to her store to buy stuffs, but still he refuses to say his name. Although after graduation, both of them still hang out a lot. One day, after knowing that she's pregnant, Sophia went back and told him the good news. The guy gave her a shocked look. The next day, after some hesitation, he decided to tell her about his real identity as a god, and the fact that her son would be a demigod, and he will give protection to their son. Soon, he left, leaving her with her unborn child. Although heartbroken, she still insisted to give birth to his child, naming him Jimmy. She tied the infant a silver amulet, as that was Hermes last gift to her. Jimmy grown up as a normal American child. But one day when he was 8, he was sent to detention due to stealing his classmates pencil box. At first Sophia did not take it for real, but as the complaints getting more and more serious, she started to have an eye on him. He also shows symptoms of ADHD when he was 10, when he started to run away from classes and skipping school. Since then, he was quite popular for his classmates,but a major problem to the teachers at school. This didn't change in high school, as he was still a major delinquent in school. When he's 13,he tried running away from school again,with the principal chasing after him. He was shocked that the principal catched up his speed, although looking old. He also sensed an unusual aura, which terrified him. When they ran themselves into a forest, the principal then showed his true form, transforming into a hellhound. Jimmy was horrified, but then he remembered the amulet aroung his neck. Without hesitation, Jimmy took out the amulet, and simply twisted it to see if there's any usage. As the hellhound started to pounce onto him, the amulet transformed into a katana. Although amused, Jimmy quickly swing it right through the hellhound's chest. In agony,the hellhound fell onto the ground and vanished into dust. Feeling stranged and amused, Jimmy went home and tell his mother about the experience. While feeling shocked, Sophia remembered something about the demigod camp, which Hermes kept talking about when they were still together. A few days later, she sent Jimmy to the camp, saying this was for his own good. Although feeling sad, Jimmy knew what she meant. After a few days in camp, he was claimed. Powers 3,6,9 months power are still unavailable. Offensive # Children of Hermes are skilled thieves and are able to disarm an opponent and take their weapon easily. # Children of Hermes can summon nearby animals to attack an opponent. The more animals summoned and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. Defensive # Children of Hermes are able to increase their speed and stealth in short bursts, making them faster than most and undetectable for a short time. However, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. Passive # Children of Hermes have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. # Children of Hermes are extremely proficient with thrown weapons. # Children of Hermes are proficient in dodge-rolls. # Children of Hermes have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. # Children of Hermes possess enhanced stamina. # Children of Hermes can sense and manipulate locks of all types. The more complicated the lock, the harder to manipulate. Supplementary # Children of Hermes are able to endow a pair a shoes with ethereal wings which grant the wearer temporary flight, they may use it for themselves or give them to another, however they are only able to go as high as just over the tree tops, and they only last for a couple of days at most before the wings lose power. # Children of Hermes can cause a person or a group of people to speak in different languages so that no one understands what each other is saying, the effects only last a short time. # Children of Hermes are able to trick another into doing something for them or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Hermes are able to teleport themselves, since their father is the god of travel. The further the distance, the more energy drained. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Hermes can temporarily steal 1-3 demigod powers from an opponent or ally for a few minutes, the user gains some knowledge of their new powers. The more powerful the stolen powers are and the more taken, the more energy is drained when the power theft wears off. (If the target doesn't have their 3/6/9 month powers, they cannot be stolen.) 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Hermes can shift into a hawk for short periods of time granting them flight, the longer they retain this form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits # Children of Hermes make excellent thieves. # Since their father is god of astrology, children of Hermes tend to make great astrologists. Able to identify any constellation and use the stars to draw star maps. # Children of Hermes often do well when competing in athletic contests. # Because Hermes “invented” the Internet, his children are able to use the Internet without drawing any extra attention to themselves from monsters. # Children of Hermes have excellent memories for remembering messages. # Children of Hermes have excellent sense of directions, are able to find and travel to any location in the world with ease. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Cooper (Last Name) Category:Jimmy Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Children of Hermes Category:Demigods Category:JackSilenzio